The Hogwarts Life
by Naninef
Summary: My Second one! For those who read my fanfic it's just about me and my friends at hogwarts on our seventh year. i have so much fun writing this
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter One: Hogwarts Express THE HOGWARTS LIFE By: Stephanie Duncan  
  
Summer was over and Fall started. It was September 1st, and Hogwarts Express awaited many first through seventh year Hogwarts students. Platform 9 3/4 never failed to amuse me. My mom had just dropped me off and wished me luck. My two best friends Corrina Sanchez, who was the taller one of us and had dark skin and eyes and had glasses, Veronica Vega, who was the shortest of us with medium brown hair and hazle eyes, were talking. I rolled my trolley towards them. Before i could reach them Corrina had caught sight of me.  
"Nefyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" , she opened her arms wide open and clamped me with a big strong hug. and in joining in, veronica with her tight squeeze of doom hug.  
"Ohh stephy, guess what i did this summer!', she said excitedly jumping up and down.  
"What?" "i went to john's house and we had a party, the party was so fun, we danced played video games, even board games!" she said all in one breath.  
"What did you do ronnie?" i asked veronica.  
"I beat my brothers a few times in quidditch, betty got a new kat." she paused and then said in a baby cute voice "IT SO CUTE!!!"  
"Hey kinna, we better get a good compartment, come on lets go!" i said pulling corrinas and ronnies arms toward the red steam engine that had words accrosed it saying HOGWARTS EXPRESS.  
we all found a good compartment an settled down and got comfortable.  
"so nef what did you do this summer?"asked kinna.  
"i went to the world cup tournament, my dad took me." the both of them dropped their jaws.  
"really!?" they said to unison.  
"Yeah england vs france. france almost won but the england seeker did a wronski feint and caught the snitch." i explained doing broom moving gestures at them.  
veronica had her usual playing around frown on her face.  
"I wanted to go!" then the frown went back to the usual smile.  
the lady with the snack trolley came up to our compartment. we just couldn't help our selves and bought the lot.  
sorting out my bertie-botts beans trying to figure out what the vomit one was, i pick a green one thinking it could be green apple. but to my luck it was the vomit one. i squealed inside my mouth, frowning myself to the window. the girls were holding my hair back and reassured me as i blew chunks.  
"Groooooooooooooooooooooooosssssss!" ronnie yelled. i hurried back to my seat and opened up a bottle of butterbeer to wash away the vomit.  
"You okay?" kinna asked.i nodded as i guzzled down the frothy drink.  
the compartment door slid open to reveal my gryffindor friends stephanie (which is my name to) and amanda. most of my friends are ravenclaw 7th years just like me, kinna and ronnie. stephanie and amanda were 7th years too.  
"hi guy-hey what smells?"asked amanda holding her nose.  
"Nefy here ate a vomit flavored berttie botts flavored bean and threw up." corrina informed.  
"Ohh- well we just came in here to tell you the trains going to hogsmeade so put on your robes." stephanie said leaving the compartment with amanda.  
"Laterz!" we yelled back. 


	2. First Day

Chapter Two : Our first day (The Hogwarts Life) By: Stephanie  
  
As usual we got into our "horseless" carriages. I haven't seen Amber yet, usually she's the first one I see. Our carriage went over a huge bump almost knocking me into Kinna and Ronnie.  
"Bloody Hell!" I yelled.  
"Owww!" Corrina srceamed in pain, rubbing the spot where the roof had met her head.  
Veronica sat in silence. Probably daydreaming of Kyle and Link from muggle video games.  
"So anyways..." I resumed watching Hogwarts castle nearing into view. Soon we got off our carriages and made our way to the Great Hall. The students flooded the going to their house tables awaiting the sorting and the feast impatiently. Soon the first years came in from their traditional boat ride. Professor Magonogle did the sorting and Dumbledore the head master did his usual speech. Then the food magically appeared on the tables in front of them.  
I was just about to help myself to a piece of chicken when amber scared me by popping up from the empty space across the table from me.  
"Chicken!!!!!! I meant Bloody Hell !!!!!! Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry it was the merpeople!"  
I don't know how long we've been saying this to each other but it never got old. (It also mentions it in my cousins Fanfic Quidditch Remembrance it's our little inside joke. So you might want to read it!)  
"Gawd.....", Ronnie said helping herself to some mashpotatoes.  
We ate and we talked. Soon it was time to go to our dormitories. Luckly Amber, Kinna, Ronnie and I shared a dormitory together. We all went to bed peacefully. The next morning we sat down in our usual places at Ravenclaw table. And as always the mail had came while we were eating. My bird was probably the one that stood out most was because he is a raven. His name is Ganymede. He perched himself on my right shoulder and held out his leg. Which held two letters one from parents and the other was my schedule. My parents letter of course was the "wondering if you got there okay" letter.  
I gave Ganymede some of my toast and shooed him away to the owlery.  
" 


End file.
